Tears of Silence
by Priestess Aishisu
Summary: Nigel and Abigail have been arguing nonstop since Nigel was dumped by Lizzie, and a fed-up Nigel makes a wish that makes Abigail mute. Rated for cursing. 1x5 3x4
1. Nobody Cares

Priestess Aishisu: Well, I've turned my 1/5 into a 1/5/86 and written two 1/86s besides. I've even thought of writing a 4/5 1/3, even though I don't like 1/3 (no offence to fans.) Yet 1/5 is my favorite pairing after 3/4, which still shows up in all my Kids Next Door fanfiction. If you know me (which you probably don't) you'll know that means I have to write a 1/5 3/4 fast before I feel like a traitor (to myself, as it just so happens)

* * *

"Numbuh Five wishes you would just shut up!"

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. (a.k.a Numbuh Two) groaned loudly. Ever since their leader Nigel Uno (a.k.a Numbuh One) had been dumped by his girlfriend Elizabeth Devine (a.k.a Lizzie), he and Abigail Lincoln had been arguing continually. It was scary, really. Until then, none of the Kids Next Door had been aware that she _could_ yell. They had heard her shout maybe...once. Twice at the _very_ most.

"Well, I wish that **you** would shut up!" shouted Nigel in a British accent. "And why must you keep talking in third person like that? Besides being annoying, it's weird! You sound like a freak!"

"Well, Numbuh Five will talk any way she wants and wear whatever she wants on her eyes!" The black girl snapped, fists on her hips. Her icy blue eyes, which they recently found out would need glasses (or, as it just so happened, contacts) blazed with unhidden fury. "Plenty of people could consider **you** a freak, thank you very much!"

Wallabee Beadles (a.k.a Numbuh Four) clenched his fists, mentally cursing Nigel with all his heart. Why must he always strike out at her? Even Wallabee knew that Nigel had started the arguments, but this didn't really matter that much.

Rising to his feet, the blond boy yelled in an Australian accent, "Why don't you both shut up? We should all be asleep! Nobody _cares_ if kids aren't supposed to wear contacts! If she doesn't want glasses, why are **you** having a fit? You just want to make people miserable like you are! It isn't as if Numbuh Five **told** Lizzie to break up with you!"

Even their most oblivious member Numbuh Three, a happy**-**go**-**lucky Japanese girl named Kuki Sanban, stared at him in shock. It was quite surprising that their brash impulsive fighter knew what was going on.

Nigel's eyes flashed behind his sunglasses and he growled, but he didn't reply. He instead stamped off to his room, muttering angrily to himself. Abigail glared after him, then whirled around. Her long black braid swished in the air as she stormed to her room.

Wallabee flung himself onto the couch and screamed into the cushion.

* * *

"That stupid inconsiderate insensitive thoughtless bitch," Nigel hissed, every word an effort. "For the 'quiet one', she certainly has trouble shutting up! I wish she would just shut up forever!"

'_As you wish,' _whispered a freezing female voice more in his head then in his ears.

Nigel whirled around in surprise to see a slender, inhumanly perfect woman made entirely out of silvery light which shimmered slightly in the darkness. She smiled frigidly at his expression. '_My husband sent me to see what I can do about the only member of the Kids Next Door which could possibly be a threat. Since you're much too stupid to understand, I suppose I should spell it out for you. I can read and manipulate minds, and I can grant wishes. But only wishes uttered by a child. I made your idiot girlfriend break up with you, knowing this would happen. Now your friend shall be mute. Don't worry. I'll tell her you wished it.'_

Then she laughed, a high cruel laugh which seemed to be made of ice. The laugh echoed in Nigel's mind long after she vanished into a shimmer of dust.

* * *

Abigail wept quietly as she sat on her bed, gripping her knees to her chest. "I hate him," she wept. "I hate him, I wish he would leave me alone."

'_Ah, that would have been much better. But he made his wish first. Besides, I like playing with human feelings.'_ Abigail tensed up, hearing a mysterious voice in her mind. And such a chilling voice...she gasped as a beautiful figure glistened before her. Beautiful, yes, but evil. She knew by some primal instinct**—**this being was pure evil.

'_Quite the intellectual brat, aren't you?'_ The being smiled maliciously. '_Your precious Nigel Uno has made a wish to me that you would be mute, and I am obliged to make it come true.'_

Abigail gasped in dismay and disbelief. "That's impossible! Numbuh One wouldn't do that to me!" she cried. But even as the words escaped her lips, she was filled with fear and doubt. Would Nigel really do that? Sure, they had been arguing, but would he really betray her like that?

All the air in her lungs seemed to be pulled out of her. She tried to scream, but no the sound never even reached her throat. Fear and panic filled her. She wanted to puke, but she hadn't eaten for nearly a week due to almost ceaseless arguing. Had Nigel truly been so frustrated by the arguing that he was willing to make her mute? She tried to run, but an invisible gravity kept her on the bed. She couldn't even lie down.

Her fingers scrabbled at the sheets and she felt her insides turning to ice. She couldn't breath. It lasted a few minutes, and every second seemed to be literal hours.

When it was finished, she felt weak and empty. It was as if her soul had been sucked out as well as her voice. '_A special perk. Nigel didn't argue.'_ The being laughed glacially and disappeared.

Abigail lay back onto the bed. Her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed sobs no one would ever hear.

* * *

Priestess Aishisu: Ouch...poor Abigail

Abigail: Nigel, how could you do this to me?!

Nigel: I wouldn't do that! Never in a million years! And weren't you mute?

Abigail bursts into sobs and runs away, and Nigel gasps in horror and runs after her while shouting apologies.

Priestess Aishisu: Ooh**-**kay...well, that isn't something you see everyday. Read and review, ppls!


	2. Is This What You Wanted?

Priestess Aishisu: Hmm...Three reviews. I guess that will just have to do. (Shrugs)

**(i forget): i no, i like the 1/5 and 3/4 pairings alot too. anyways, great story. i liked it alot.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Well, they **do** seem to be the two most popular pairings._

**Evilevergreen: Very good first chapter. I can't wait to read more.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks._

__

**strawberry lover!!!:** **ooh thank you for making a 1/5 story! and of course, I LOVE the title. 'Tears of Silence' it just rolls off my tongue when I say it!! And its a great start to your story. Keep it up!  
  
StRaWbErRy LoveR **

_Priestess Aishisu: Yeah...it took a while to decide the title, as you might guess. Tears of Silence was the best one.___

* * *

Nigel felt an anxious mixture of fear and apprehensiveness as he knocked the door. When there was no reply, he decided to take a chance and pushed it open himself.

Abigail was sitting on her bed, turned away from him, resting her chin on her knees. There was a clipboard next to her, and a pencil was resting on the paper.

"Numbuh Five?" There was no reply. He hadn't expected one, but he decided nonetheless to continue trying. An increasing anxiety mounted in his voice as he practically pleaded, "Numbuh Five, say something."

She picked up the clipboard and wrote angrily, '_I can't talk. U should know that. What's the matter? Didn't think your ridiculous wish would actually come true?__'_

"Oh..." he didn't know what to say. "Numbuh Five, I'm so sorry," he whispered helplessly.

'_Yeah, I'll just bet you are,__' _she wrote angrily. '_U stupid bastard. How dare u? How DARE u!!__'_ The last words were written with such rage the pencil lead snapped, and she jumped to her feet. He started to protest, she started smacking him on the head with the clipboard. Her mouth was set into a grim line, her eyes livid.

Eventually, all the racket caught the attention of the rest of the group and they ran inside. They were fully armed, but they dropped their weapons in shock when they saw what was going on. Wallabee crossed his arms and snapped, "What did he do this time?"

Eyes flashing, Abigail sharpened the pencil and wrote, '_That idiot made a wish to some demoness that I was mute and guess what? I cant talk.__'_

Numbuhs 2**–**4 stared at each other, then her, then Nigel. Their expressions were appalled and horrified. When Hoagie spoke, he wasn't very helpful. "You didn't!"

Nigel was somewhere between guilty and defensive. "I didn't realize it would **actually** come true!" He cried defensively. "Besides being mean, I could think of a better wish!"

Kuki glanced at Abigail, who was trembling with anger and dismay. Tears pricked at her eyes. Abigail scribbled three words with a fierce swiftness: 'Get. Out. NOW!!_'_

Numbuhs 1**–**4 glanced at each other.

Then they fled.

* * *

Nigel felt unnamable emotions as he watched Abigail. She was sitting on the couch in the same position she had been last night, and he couldn't see her face. She hadn't come to breakfast, and she wouldn't speak to anyone.

He slapped himself mentally. _She can't talk, you idiot._ But at least his slap was only mental.

Understandably tentative, he took about three steps forward and touched her shoulder cautiously. "Numbuh Five..." Her hand swung up, striking him on the cheek.

He stumbled backwards, a hand raised to his stinging cheek. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his reflection in the mirror. He now sported a pink mark vaguely shaped like a hand print. In all honesty, he was shocked. She had **never** hit him before. If he considered it later, he might find it strange that getting slapped was more upsetting than getting pummeled by a clipboard.

"Numbuh Five..." Picking up a marker, she grabbed his hand and scribbled something on it in large harsh letters. '_If u EVER touch me again, I will kill u.__'_

He glanced at the threat, then at her. She was glaring at him, and he could see she had been crying. "Is that really true, Numbuh Five?" he asked sadly.

She turned away, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He was suddenly aware of it being quiet, deathly quiet. He sighed sadly and walked away, not even noticing Abigail watch him leave.

* * *

"This is a very important, very disturbing bit of information," said Numbuh 65.8 (or whatever his name is) from over the computer. "Also," he lifted an eyebrow at Abigail, who was glaring fiercely at Nigel. "I think Numbuh Five's been replaced by an assassin."

"I wish," Nigel muttered. Aloud, he said, "She's mad because this evil lady made her mute."

Numbuh 65.8 lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "Yeah...anyway, you remember meeting and overpowering the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's Father, right?"

"A guy made out of fire?" replied Wallabee, lifting an eyebrow slightly under his long bangs. He was standing right next to Kuki, one arm involuntarily wrapped around her. "Kind of hard to forget."

"Umm...as I was saying, we have proof that the Delightful Children are not **actually** related to the Father. Instead, they were adopted. However, it seems he has a wife. Supposedly an evil being with supernatural powers. We have only a vague idea of her powers and appearance, but we believe she gives the impression of being**—**"

"A skinny woman made out of a weird silvery glow and gives the impression of being an ice goddess?" interrupted Nigel, making everybody stare at him**—**except Abigail, who had already been glaring at him and who now gave the impression of being a **flame** goddess. She actually seemed too infuriated to be a human being.

"Uh...yes, basically. Except we thought she was made of blue light...wait a minute, that information is top**-**secret! Until I was told it so I could tell you, just Numbuhs 86 and 362 knew! Do you know her?"

Nigel frowned and crossed his arms, making a grunting sound. "We've met."

"Huh?" Hoagie sounded bewildered, but Kuki pointed at Abigail. Her eyes were blazing with blue fire. Hoagie, Kuki, and Wallabee glanced at each other and chorused, **"Oh."**

"Yes, oh," snarled Nigel, turning back to Numbuh 65.8 and snapping, "Just tell me what the mission is!"

"You must infiltrate the Delightful Children's mansion and use the camera embedded in your sunglasses to take a solid picture of the so**-**called 'Ice Goddess.' Can you do this?"

"Sure," replied Nigel, sounding irritated. "But if I get killed, it's your fault!"

Numbuh 65.8 lifted an eyebrow and frowned. "You don't have to beat the ice lady or anything. Just get a picture and run. I doubt she'll be able to kill you."

"Who said anything about the ice lady?" Nigel replied, sounding truly puzzled. "I meant **she'd** kill me!" he emphasized this by jabbing a thumb behind him at Abigail.

Hoagie, Kuki, and Wallabee had to agree with him.

* * *

"We've been searchin' fur three cruddy hours!" shouted Wallabee in frustration, waving his gun around hazardously. "If some crazy lady who goes around makin' girls mute wants a fight, why can't see just show her face?"

"On the bright side, I have enough snapshots that we'll be able to add in our previously gathered information and make a rough map of the Delightful Children's mansion," remarked Nigel. _And I'm still alive, though I doubt Numbuh Five sees this as a _'_bright side.'_

The mission had been unusual due to Abigail's silence. She had always been 'the quiet one', but she had also been the smart one. Now they didn't have her help. Well, they did, but she couldn't just _tell_ them what was wrong anymore.

"Great," muttered Nigel. "Another fork in the path." He squinted and noticed a glimmer of light at the very end of one hallway. "We should go this way." He was stopped by Abigail touching his shoulder. He turned around, by now being thoroughly frustrated with her. Twice he had nearly died in positions when she would usually have warned him beforehand. "Now what?"

Abigail's face was grim and set. She pointed at the way he was going, shook her head, and pointed the other way. Nigel rolled his eyes. "Numbuh Five, this way is just as good as that way. You've infiltrated the mansion more times than I have, true, but I recognize that woman's light and I'm sure I've known her longer than you have!"

For a split second she seemed surprised and hurt, and he immediately could tell why: what he had said just supported her belief that he had **intended** for his wish to come true. But this didn't last, and she snatched his glasses off his nose. With a scowl, she pointed in the direction he didn't want to go.

Thinking he might not be understanding what she was saying, he said, "You want to go that way, right?" He pointed at the way she was pointing, and she nodded with determination. "Well, why?"

Scowling again, she whipped her precious hat off her head and flung it at the hall he wanted to use. Nothing happened, and Nigel opened his mouth to yell at her. Suddenly the floor started to shudder. Without warning, the bricks fell apart. The Kids Next Door (minus Abigail) gasped as the entire hallway crumbled.

Abigail's eyes flashed and she snapped the rubber band off her braid. Her luxurious black hair tumbled over her shoulders in thick waves and she stormed off.

* * *

"Oh, now there are three halls to pick!" snapped Nigel. He whirled on Abigail. Hoagie, Kuki, and Wallabee groaned. "Well, where should we go, Miss Genius?"

Abigail didn't reply. Her eyes were sharp and calculating, her fists braced on her hips. It was as if she could see and/or hear something no one else could.

'_So, you noticed.'_ Everybody but her jumped at least four feet. There was a shimmer of light which grew into a flickering flame which turned into the evil 'Ice Goddess', who smiled frigidly.

"You filthy stinking lying bitch!" yelled Nigel, and this time Abigail jumped as well. Every head turned to him, but the woman's smirk simply widened. Surely she noticed Nigel take a picture, but she didn't care.

'_My, my, such temper! I never lie, though I suppose I twisted the truth. Not a_ _word I spoke was a lie, it was just a bit...misleading. Should I have told you I was working for the enemy?'_

"You lousy, dirty trickster!" he shouted, and suddenly caught a glimpse of Abigail's expression. She was being misleading again, with that last sentence. It was Abigail who had been tricked, but she was making it seem like it was him. This was just more to make Abigail think he had actually **told** the 'Ice Goddess' his wish, not muttered it in his fit of rage. The Ice Goddess knew it too, he could tell from her gleeful expression.

'_Enough. You needn't_ _revert to name_**-**_calling. You have your precious pictures. Now you must pass a test if you wish to live. I'll put it by numbers. Three and Four go this way, Two goes this way, and One and Five go this way.'_

She started laughing, and the like before the laugh echoed long after she was gone. Nigel glanced at Abigail, not knowing what he expected. She didn't even glance at him as she stormed in the direction the Ice Goddess had pointed. Glancing at the others, he decided to point out the obvious. "If you're sane, you'll all be on her side, but pray she doesn't kill me anyway. You can't have a leader who's mute."


	3. She Can't Talk

Priestess Aishisu: Four reviews for this chapter, and four reviews for the first one. I guess that'll do.

**Princess Rusty: loves it so much she feels like exploding How sweet! I would have loved to see 3's reaction when 4 had his arm around her. Well, I think she woulda liked it, cuz I'm convinced she likes him back.  
Isn't 65.8 that nerd with the pocket protecter?  
Well, I'm a nerd, so I have nothing to say. Or maybe I'm a geek, I have no idea, but I'm not the popular valley-girl type.   
Remember, I'm a big fan! Much better than the show, you are!**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks! Your review is as good as two, most likely since it's complimentary and says more than _'_this rocks' (the equivalent of most of my reviews). I was considered a geek until I got into Middle School. Whatever, that doesn't matter much. Yes, he is. It's 65.8 or .3. I can't remember._

**Evilevergreen: I was confused with the last section, I didn't understand who was misleading who, but other than that I very much enjoyed the chapter.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Well, if you look at it, Ice Goddess makes it sound like Nigel is mad about the fact that she's related to the Delightful Children. What he's mad about is that she made Abigail think he actually wanted the wish to come true._

**TeenTitansGirl14: Great fic! I really really like it! I don't read a lot of KND fanfiction, but I do love the pairings you have. ****More soon! Your writing is fantastic.**

_Priestess Aishisu: That's two shows where we have the same taste in pairings! Unfortunately, I won't be writing much Teen Titans for a while. I'm on a hiatus due to four countries already having the next series, while we haven't even finished ours. That, and I don't have many ideas. I know what's going to happen in my Teen Titans fanfiction, just not the words to use._

**Numbuh 15: wow, Numbah 1 is so meen. Gud story. ah hope u continue and keep up da gud work.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Yeah, but I think he's been punished enough, don't you?_

* * *

Priestess Aishisu: The name of this chapter is due to the fact that the entire thing basically switches between different viewpoints, each about a page. It's in present tense instead of past tense, because that sounded better in certain parts. Also, Wallabee's Point Of View uses appropriate grammar and he seems intelligent while in the show his stupidity is made rather obvious. (Gone is spelled J**–**A**–**W**–**N?)

* * *

**Abigail's Point Of View**

I'm skipping along stones to cross an alligator**-**infested sea, and I don't even care about it. My movements are careful and skilled, but my mind is on Numbuh One.

I still can't believe he would do this to me. He betrayed me. He made me mute. And yet...I can't help but feel guilty. This morning...he seemed so devastated. And when I glanced at him just now he was watching me and there were tears in his eyes.

Why should I feel guilty about this? It was his fault, after all. Numbuh One told that witch to make me mute. It was a stupid argument anyway. Why does he even _care_ if I have contacts? I hate glasses! Big deal!

It was just his breakup with Lizzie. I hated that bitch anyway. But that isn't an excuse. If I broke up with somebody, I might lash out in the same way he's been doing, but I wouldn't sell _his_ soul.

He deserves it, and I know he does. I didn't do anything but try to help him about the breakup, yet he was practically acting like I **told** Lizzie to break up with him. Even Numbuh Four knew!

But Numbuh One's one of my best friends. There used to be a lot of tension between us, but we learned to respect each other. We argue a lot, but the only operative he knew longer than me is Numbuh 86, and they're next door neighbors. I can't stand hating somebody I've liked for so long, and I can't stand seeing Numbuh One with that hurt expression.

But it wasn't just my voice that the witch stole, and from what I can tell he knew it and didn't care. I'm just so numb and empty, and the only thing which will fill the emptiness is my outrage and bitterness and hatred. If only he didn't seem so miserable...

I wish it was a lie. He had called her a liar, after all. But he never denied any of it. And I can see his guilt. But I don't like it. I don't want to make Numbuh One feel guilty, even though he should.

There are tears in my eyes now, and I glance back at Numbuh One. He's sill staring at me, and those tears are slipping down his cheeks now. I can't do this. I don't want to resent him like this. I want to forgive him. I have to forgive him. Even if I go back to feeling this numb, it's better than this wrenching guilt and loneliness.

But what can I do? I jump over two stones at once, then stop to think. I can't _tell_ him I forgive him, but I can't keep hating him. Even if he deserves it, I can't do this to him.

I glance again at him, and realize with a certain sense of dismay that he's about to fall.

_Nigel's Point Of View_

She keeps glancing at me, and never long enough for me to tell what she's thinking. I suppose this is a mercy, considering that I can guess what it is and it isn't pleasant.

I don't blame her. I can't blame her. No one would blame her. No one. This is my fault. I was tricked into it, but I made the ridiculous wish. I was a jerk just because I was upset about Lizzie. All right, so I'm really sure that the Ice Goddess must have made it sound like I actually thought this could make her mute. It's still my fault.

_I_ _betrayed her,_ I realized with an ache in my heart. Tears start slipping from my eyes. That was what it was. A betrayal, pure and simple. **I** made this happen. **I** hurt her. **I** made her mute. **I** deserve this.

Why? Why did I do it? Just like Numbuh Four said, she didn't **tell** Lizzie to break up with me. She had been nothing but compassionate and caring about the breakup, if it weren't for her I would still be pining over that slut.

But I still had to get mad at Numbuh Five for every stupid little thing. I didn't care about Lizzie anymore, but I hadn't gotten over the breakup. My fault. It was all my fault. I deserve it.

I can't see due to crying, and I don't even notice myself slipping. Not until I'm underwater, kicking and fighting. A crocodile bites my leg. Another one tears off my sunglasses. "Numbuh Five! Help!"

I wouldn't blame her if she didn't help. The other time she was rescuing the entire group. Me she should send to the alligators. I would give me to the alligators. But Numbuh Five wouldn't.

I'm right. I don't know how, but somehow she manages to kick away all the alligators and pull me out of the water. And she got my sunglasses as well, but they've already been chewed up. Her skin is very frigid. I wonder if that's a side effect of what Ice Goddess (as I'm now going to call her do to lack of alternative names) did. Ugh, don't I have enough to feel guilty about without thinking I'm going to make her freeze to death?

She doesn't speak (of course) when she's pulled me up, she just watches me and lets me catch my breath. I only have one leg working, but I make myself stand. _If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you._ I doubted that she really would, but she had already saved my life twice when she should have watched and laughed.

She's staring at me now, and try as I might I just can't make sense of the indecipherable emotion in her pale blue eyes. I wouldn't want her to hide those lovely eyes behind glasses. Her blue tank top is sticking to her, and her hair is limp from the weight of the water. She lifts her arms, and I flinch. She's going to hit me again.

She doesn't. Instead, she wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

My feelings are like confusion soup. I'm surprised (the reasons being obvious if you have half a mind**—**no offence to the retards), I'm confused (same), I'm terrified (it was summer, so her arms were bare. They were unnaturally cold through the water, and to merely say I was 'afraid' would put it much too mildly), and of course I'm thrilled.

She wouldn't hug me if she were still mad at me! Right? So I push aside the surprise and fear and hug her back.

**Abigail's Point Of View**

"And that's what _really_ happened," concludes Numbuh One.

It's been nearly an hour since I saved him, and walking had been a bit of a struggle. It's difficult to hop over stones when you have to help somebody with one leg to cross at the same time. I can't say it's unpleasant to have his body leaning against me, though the fact that he feels so warm despite the water alerts me that either he has a fever or my skin is as frigid as my entire body feels.

I managed to save his sunglasses, but he can't wear them because they were half chewed**-**up. We should be able to salvage the pictures, though.

He's staring at me now, and I can tell that he's worried. Not that I can really blame him. I haven't exactly been acting as if I would believe him. But I do believe him. I smile, wishing we weren't separated by this wall of silence. He smiles back, still a little uncertain. I mentally curse this muteness a thousand times, but I don't let my feelings show. He seems so doubtful...almost fragile. I feel as if I could just break him like glass, and I probably could. It would be so easy...

But I don't want to break him.

_Wallabee's Point Of View_

"Where are they?" I shriek. I already spent over an hour making Kuki stop weeping her eyes out. If Numbuh Five didn't already kill Numbuh One, I'm perfectly willing to do it for her.

Kuki is making sobbing sounds again, and if she starts crying again I'm ready to crush every bone in Numbuh One's body with my teeth. Instead, I force a smile. "Come on, Kuki! It's all right!" Just for the record, I don't call her Kuki often. Though I always think of her as Kuki, I usually call her Numbuh Three. Why the heck am I telling you this?

Who are you, anyway?

"Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, get over here or we're leaving!" I yell to the air. Naturally, I'm not expecting a reply of any sort. Nevertheless, I am replied.

Hearing Numbuh One's voice, every head swings around. Kuki's tears miraculously dry. I gape. I'm fairly sure Numbuh Two and Kuki are doing the same, but I can't rip my eyes from the sight I'm gawking at.

It's Numbuh One and Numbuh Five, and they're both soaking wet and Numbuh One's sunglasses are gone, and Numbuh One is leaning on Numbuh Five. The reason is immediately obvious**—**something is wrong with his leg. It seems to be hanging in a weird limp manner, and there is a black cloth wrapped around it. Numbuh Five's knee**-**length black skirt has been ripped very short. They both have mysterious little smiles, and Numbuh Five's arm is wrapped around Numbuh One.

I glance at Kuki and Hoagie. As I expected, they seem stunned. About two hours ago Numbuh Five seemed like she wanted to **kill** him. This wasn't the scene we expected.

Kuki squeals in delight and runs forward to hug them, but Numbuh Five raised up her free hand protectively and Numbuh One shouts, "No!" Kuki freezes and seems vaguely confused (so, what else is new?)

Then she smiles. "Does this mean you Two are talking again?" she asks stupidly.

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five exchange glances, and Numbuh Five lifts an eyebrow. Turning back to Numbuh Three, Numbuh One states the obvious**—**"No, she still can't talk."

"Oh." She tries a different tactic. "Have you quit arguing yet?" They glance again at each other, and I get the feeling they're communicating mentally or something. They both nod.

I smile. "Well it's about cruddy time!"

Everybody has to agree with that.

_Priestess__ Aishisu's Point Of View_

Things had settled down in the past few days. Numbuhs 2**–**4 enjoyed the lack of argument, Nigel seemed to have entirely gotten over Lizzie, and Abigail was getting used to being mute. It was still difficult, but she managed. Then again, she managed a lot. It ran in the family, like how Cree had managed when their mom died of diabetes...

Anyway, it seemed to be a fairly normal day. Nigel was working with the damaged sunglasses, salvaging as many pictures as he possibly could (he had new ones.) Hoagie was out getting them lunch from Taco Bell. Kuki was in her room, happily playing with all her stuffed animals. Wallabee was ecstatic about some new channel on their cable and was flipping through the TV Guide. Abigail was sitting at the table, right leg over her left, listening to her Discman and reading a magazine (she had her contacts) while humming the song quietly to herself (she could still hum, even if she couldn't laugh or speak or sing or whistle.)

Presently, Nigel groaned loudly and snapped, "Where is Numbuh Two? We sent him almost an hour ago!" Abigail glanced from her magazine, turning off her Discman.

"I dunno, but Cartoon Network isn't in here," remarked Wallabee, flipping through the TV Guide. Seeing Nigel and Abigail glance at each other, he snapped, I spelled it right! K**–**A**–**T**–**R**–**U**–**N N**–**I**–**T**–**U**–**A**–**R**–**S."

Nigel and Abigail glanced at each other again, then burst out laughing. It was still a bit unusual when Abigail laughed, since no sound came from her mouth. Wallabee scowled.

"It's C**–**A**–**R**–**T**–**O**–**O**–**N N**–**E**–**T**–**W**–**O**–**R**–**K, you idiot," snapped Nigel. He was in a fairly bad mood, due to the recovery process of the pictures being very difficult and quite tedious.

"Aw, you're crazy, Numbuh One. Why in the world would it be**—**hmm...they must have changed the spelling without telling me." Nigel and Abigail rolled their eyes and returned to what they were doing.

Only a few minutes later, Wallabee shouted, "_Hey look, look, l_**—**mphphmmphmphmmmph." The sudden muffling of his unexpected outburst was due to an irritated Abigail having pressed a dusky hand over his mouth. He shut up and she removed it. He waved the TV Guide frantically in the air. "_Look,"_ he said determinedly.

Abigail scowled and snatched the TV Guide, her keenly perceptive (despite their new contacts) eyes flicking over it. They widened, and she handed it to Nigel. He lifted an eyebrow, and she pointed at something. His jaw dropped.

"Codename...Kids Next Door?" He glanced at Abigail, who nodded in a dazed sort of way as she sat back down. Turning to Kuki's room, he shouted at the top of his lungs. **"Numbuh Three get in here right this minute!"**

"What's all the yelling about, guys?" They turned to see Hoagie entering with the bag. Immediately, Kuki and Wallabee ran over and scrambled for their stuff (Wallabee had two cheese quesadillas, Kuki had Grande Nachos and a chicken soft taco). Abigail covered her ears to emphasize her irritation, and Nigel stormed over.

Snatching the bag, he placed it on the table Abigail was sitting at and scowled at Kuki and Wallabee. "You two are too loud!" he complained. "Anyway, this is a serious matter, what if you have something important to say?"

"Numbuh Five's eating, and whatever she said would probably be more important than all of us combined!" Hoagie pointed out. Nigel glanced at Abigail. She had taken out one of her three Baja**-**Style Steak Chalupas without lettuce, cheese, or tomatoes and with four times the steak and was now slathering the steak with sauce. She blinked at them innocently.

"Be that as it may, **Numbuh Five can't talk you idiot!!"** Abigail smiled and bit into the Chalupa. Delicious sauces filled her mouth as she bit the wonderful crust. It tasted like heaven itself.

"Fine, fine, no need to raise your voice," remarked Hoagie. "So, what's the big deal?" Abigail had gotten up, and was now standing next to Nigel while she ate with apparent happiness.

Nigel frowned, not seeming to notice Abigail, though he must have. Even though she even chewed quietly, but that had nothing to do with her muteness. "Oh, nothing much. Except that apparently we happen to be **a TV show!!"**


	4. The Closest It Can Come

Priestess Aishisu: I thought I had reached a steady average of four reviews a chapter, but it went up! Eleven reviews for a single chapter. This is terrific, in my opinion. Also, I have no idea who Cree Summers is. So I'm going to say she's Cree, just because I can.

**TeenTitansGirl14: It's all right about your Teen Titans fanfiction. I can wait because they're so awesome.**

**LOL Great chapter! Can't wait for another soon.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks. I'm writing a new Teen Titans fanfiction anyway. I'm surprised you didn't read it yet._

**Possessed Angel: this is great! what's gonna happen! what episode will they see?**

_Priestess Aishisu: I haven't decided yet_

**Silverflare07: LOL! Omg that was great! Having them realize they're a TV show.**

**Can't wait to see how that turns out!YAY! A 5 and 1 are friends again!**

**Update soon!**

_Priestess Aishisu: Yeah. I wrote this really sad fanfiction where Nigel found out they were a television show and went crazy. He ended up in a psychiatric ward and he keeps seeing the Kids Next Door and the villains surrounding him (Quote:_ They were all around him, millions of them, yelling and whispering, laughing and sobbing, jeering and comforting, hugging and punching, reassuring and reprimanding_)_ _and he's crying and shouting. Then Abigail steps through the crowd and he begs her (and technically the delusions) to leave him alone. She has tears in her eyes and kisses him before leaving. The end is him curled up in his cell, crying and murmuring that it was all _'_Just a TV show.' Very angsty. Except that the Abigail who kissed him was real and he never knew it._

**Evilevergreen: Honestly, I didn't think this is how the story would be going, but I'm still very curious, b/c now they're acting like abby's non-talking is just an everyday thing.**

**I like stories I can't predict and this is one of them, good job.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Well, it's been a few weeks (I wrote days by accident) and Abigail **is** the _'_Quiet One.'_

**strawberry lover!!!: Wow a TV show! great idea! but i've never heard of chalupas before. Are they mexican? well anyways great chapter. That was funny how numbuh 4 couldnt spell cartton network! that was hilarious!**

**StRaWbErRy LoVeR**

_Priestess Aishisu: Well, they **are** a TV show. Chalupas are these really delicious things from Taco Bell._

**colomani648: hey, great story. I hope ur continuing.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Yes, I am._

**Orange Hoodie Girl: I luv all of your storys. But this is my favorite. Keep writing! ...Please**

_Priestess_ _Aishisu: Thanks!_

**WrItErKaT322: O.o AH! THEY'VE DISCOVERED THE SECRET! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! RUN! Meggie**

_Priestess Aishisu: O.O Calm down!_

**Princess Rusty: Only now it's too late...If they hadn't been fighting in the first place, she would be able to talk.   
Well, please keep going, I love it so much! Don't take too long to update! But don't rush, cuz then it won't be as good!   
I think it would be funny if Numbuh one gets all mad because KND is supposed to be a super secret orginization. I wonder how long you can keep it a secret when there's a big (really big) treehouse that says 'KND' on it. Anyway, love the story, can't wait for more!  
So says the Princess Rusty, who has so many secrets to keep that she's forgetting some!**

_Priestess Aishisu: I know. That's the biggest detail_**—**_the fight's over, but the consequences remain._

**Lufia2: That is uber cool! I love this fic! Please update soon! It's cool that they can watch themselves on TV! I'd love to do that! Is Numbuh Five ever going to get her voice back?**

_Priestess Aishisu: Yes she is. In this chapter._

**Yami-MeKayla: Heh this is cool. update soon. I like the pairing. 1 and 5 belong together, as with 3 and 4. Some people think 5 and 2 make a good couple not me (shudders). I personal hate Lizzie. continue this is a great story.**

**!UpDaTe SoOn!**

_Priestess Aishisu: I don't like the pairing either, though I do use it when I'm putting Nigel with somebody else._

* * *

**Abigail's Point Of View**

I lick the last traces of sauce from my fingers, watching the others and listening. It feels sad not to be able to speak, though sometimes Numbuh One decides to be nice by asking me something (that and they usually don't know) but it's depressing that it can only be a yes_/_no question. I know I'm the 'Quiet One,' but I have plenty to say that might be useful. But I can still think, though it's more putting 21.7 and 53.8 together than putting two and two.

"Hmm...Well, the names of actors haven't told me much, except..." Numbuh One turns to me, and I blink in surprise. "The voice actress for you and your sister is named Cree Summers. You mentioned once that your sister is a voice actress for several cartoons?" I nod, and he frowns. I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"Go home."

I blink, not understanding. That could be taken as rude, you know. Apparently he does, because he says quickly, "To gather information. You're a great spy, I'm sure you can find out if your sister is an actress in a show starring _us."_

I understand now, but I still don't want to. How the heck am I supposed to explain why I'm mute? Especially if I'm mute.

_Priestess__ Aishisu's Point Of View_

"Not bad," remarked Chad. "Between us, we have enough money to sustain four families for the life span of the youngest child. This being in averages of age and size. You, of course, have a lot more than me. From what I can tell, we have all the money we'll need for eight years. This is assuming that she is alive and the hospital bills will continue rising at the current rate."

"How do you _do_ that?" Cree cried, shaking her head. "No, don't tell me, I don't want to know." Chad laughed. It was a warm, kind sound, but his eyes were sad.

"Well, just like you said, acting has given us all the money we require. Since she definitely isn't going to go on television, we'll still do the whole acting thing**—**we don't know when we'll run out of money."

There was a strange determination in his words. Before he met Cree, he would have been terrified by the sheer magnitude of what they were planning, but not anymore.

"I'm packed and everything," said Cree. "I just have to figure out if she's alive or not, then I'm out of here faster than you can say get the heck out of here. You?"

"Same. But how are we supposed to figure **that** out?" Cree shrugged, then suddenly whirled around. Her lips were tense. She didn't speak, but Chad did. "What are you doing here?"

Abigail's eyes widened, and she gasped silently. _How did they know?_ Her mind screamed. But she couldn't voice this, and she couldn't hide if she didn't want her bones broken. Usually she wouldn't feel this afraid, but it's difficult to be optimistic with a frigid gaping numbness instead something she never appreciated but would do anything to get back.

So she stepped out from her hiding place and stared daringly at them. Let them think her silence was simply defiance. But she thought of their words. Were they running away? And who was 'she'?

Cree tilted her head, studying Abigail with her yellow feline eyes which had always creeped Abigail out. More than ever now, because of the tingling at the back of her head.

Nigel's eyes were usually hidden by the sunglasses he wore, but when they weren't it was easy to see intelligence gleaming in the cerulean depths. They were calm and serious, but at times they could shine with cheer. He was only human, after all.

Though you couldn't tell by the aviator's goggles he always wore, Hoagie's eyes were dark gray and constantly alight with curiosity, compassion, and humor. Though he liked mimicking his comic book and video game heroes, trying to act cool and witty like the guys on television and in the movies, his bright eyes always shone clearly with the real him.

Kuki's polished purple orbs were even more cheerful. On the rare occasions when the energetic girl was sad, the bright violet panes glimmered with tears. On the even rarer occasions she was mad, they flared with pure fire. But usually they were shining with innocence and pure, unbridled joy.

Wallabee, on the other hand, glared out challengingly at the world at large from behind his tangled blonde bangs. The sharp jade surfaces dared anyone to just try and cross him, promising pain for any foolish enough to think it. Abigail knew better, however. Buried beneath that hard green facade was a boy with a kinder heart.

Abigail's own eyes were the palest blue. They were wise and calm, always shining with intelligence and kindness. They were windows to her soul, always expressing her emotions when she wouldn't. Their gaze was striking, and Nigel himself had admitted he would have never wanted her to hide them behind glasses.

"Then she is alive..." Cree murmured, frowning. Chad punched the table and cursed, but Cree ignored this. She stepped forward, her eyes seeming to pin Abigail in place. "Tricking you and Nigel...that was cruel, but she's done worse. You've forgiven him, but perhaps it is already too late. Things can never be the same..."

Abigail was afraid now, but Cree's eyes seemed to keep her in place. Cree reached out and touched Abigail's forehead. Her fingertips felt painfully warm in comparison to the iciness inside her.

Then the tiny seed of warmth still left seemed to swell up. It spread through her body, reaching the tips of her fingers and head and toes. It wasn't pleasant. It seemed to burn her insides. Her hair seemed to stand on end, and even it burned with the warmth she had learned to live without. Abigail screamed.

The scream exploded in her throat and filled the air. She caught her breath sharply, and suddenly the burning sensation was gone. She still felt very warm, but she was more preoccupied with her gasps. "H**–**H**–**How...?" Her voice seemed different, but no one would notice. Or at least she didn't think they would.

"I play you on television, you don't think I can duplicate your voice? Oh, but it only works when there's light. And never on full or new moons. Understand?"

No, she didn't. But she was too thrilled. "Th**–**Thanks," she stammered out. It was difficult to speak after weeks of muteness, but who cared? At least she **could** speak. "B–Bye.

When she was almost out the door, she heard Cree say to Chad, "Well, now we know. Dad isn't coming home for an hour. We can leave and sleep in a hotel tonight, and by sunrise we'll be in Canada."

* * *

He had been the only one not laughing, Nigel noted as he gulped the water. He and Numbuhs 2**–**4 had been watching Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. If he hadn't been feeling guilty about Abigail before, he certainly was now. And it didn't help that now that she was mute and they couldn't argue anymore, he had been able to think through their fights in the spare time between missions and realize that he had caused all their arguing. _If she ever gets her voice back, I'm not lashing out at her anymore. She's so wonderful, and I've never really appreciated her._

"Hey, Numbuh One!"

"Not now, Numbuh Five, I'm trying to thin**—Numbuh Five?!"** He whirled around, and it was Numbuh Five, smiling wider than she had ever smiled before. "D**–**Did you just _talk?!"_

Abigail beamed. "I know, isn't it amazing?" Then she paused, as if trying to remember something. "But it only works when there's light, I think. Oh, and never when the moon is full. Or when it's a new moon. But who cares, I can talk!" She spun in a circle to emphasize her happiness, and threw her arms around him.

His cheeks turned pink. "Uh...Numbuh Five...?" She pulled away, and he smiled back at her. "You can really talk! How did that happen? And is it just me, or is your voice a bit different?"

"Well, it's my sister's, actually. See, she and Chad had been fighting the Ice Goddess for some reason. And she **was** playing me on television, that's why she could duplicate my voice. She and Chad were also playing themselves, because they needed money to run away." Her face fell suddenly, and realization dawned on her. "Oh my god, they ran away."

Nigel smiled. "What's your problem? That's two of our greatest enemies out of the way, and you have your voice back." Abigail smiled and stepped forward again.

This time he was the one to hug her, and she laid her head on his chest. They were both blushing, but neither pulled away. "I guess this is the closest it can come," Abigail murmured into his shirt, speaking more to herself than him.

"To what?" Nigel asked curiously.

"A happy ending."

He quirked an eyebrow in surprise, then laughed. "Numbuh Five, don't be silly. It isn't as if somebody's sitting at their laptop at 12:36 AM, typing up everything that happened just for their amusement and the amusement of others."

Abigail laughed. "Yeah. After all, who would be interested in a story like that?"


End file.
